


One Day, But Not Today

by iloveyou_iknow (llostt_in_ttranslationn)



Series: i’d die trying to let you live [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, henelope brotp adventures part 4, still more hizzie than posie, still no actual adventures, that will be rectified eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llostt_in_ttranslationn/pseuds/iloveyou_iknow
Summary: Penelope is fond of notes, but nobody ever reads them so what’s even the point?





	One Day, But Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I finished this last night but passed out before I could proofread it. Anyway Posie will happen eventually. I’m thinking maybe the next part or the one after that. Depends. But yeah there will be more don’t fret.

“Hope?”

 

She doesn’t open her eyes. It’s refusal, plain and simple. She will not respond to her name in that tone anymore. Try again.

 

Instead of a verbal response like any normal person would do to continue trying to get Hope’s attention, Hope instead is violently flung to the floor as the intruder flips her mattress to get her up.

 

“What the fuck!” Hope growls from the floor, rolling onto her back to look up at the person she’s about to murder.

 

Of course it’s Penelope.

 

“You’re so dead,” Hope pops up to her feet.

 

“Didn’t you read my note?” Penelope raises an eyebrow, completely unafraid of the tribrid. “I told you two weeks ago that I’d be here today.”

 

Nobody ever reads her goddamn notes! The absolute disrespect.

 

Hope frowns. “What- no- oh. Um, I guess not. Sorry. Busy night.”

 

Penelope smirks. “Too busy for your best friend’s very important note? Rude.”

 

“Oh is that what we are now?” Hope quirks an eyebrow. “I guess I missed the memo about that.”

 

“Maybe it was in my note,” Penelope shoots back.

 

“Touché,” Hope concedes. “Why are you back, though? Did you find it? The cure?”

 

“No,” Penelope sighs. “I need your blood.”

 

“That’s weird, even for you.”

 

“It’s for a spell, dumbass,” Penelope rolls her eyes. “Do you want to save your girlfriend or not?”

 

“She’s uh, not my girlfriend, not really, not yet.” Hope clears her throat awkwardly.

 

“I was joking, Mikaelson. Lighten up. I don’t really care what’s going on with you and blondie,” Penelope says. “In the most supportive way, that is. Friends are happy for each other when they’re in love, I think?”

 

Hope just shrugs. “So, um, back to needing my blood. What’s that about?”

 

“It’s complicated,” Penelope tells her. “But it’s not gonna get you possessed or killed or anything.”

 

“O-kay,” Hope drags out the word. “Promise?”

 

“Yes. I promise,” Penelope rolls her eyes once again, this time with affection rather than annoyance.

 

Hope nods her consent, watching as Penelope produces a small vial, seemingly from nowhere.

 

“So, um, how’s Josie?” Penelope tries to sound as casual as possible, but she knows it doesn’t really work, even without the sympathetic look that settles on Hope’s face.

 

“She’s doing better,” Hope says. “Hasn’t set anything on fire too recently. I think she’s befriending Jed, actually.”

 

“Good,” Penelope nods in approval. “I’m glad.”

 

Hope watches as Penelope frowns in concentration while extracting her blood.

 

After a few more moments, Penelope holds up the vial that is now filled with Hope’s blood. “Thanks, Mikaelson.”

 

“You could talk to her, y’know? Since you’re here and all,” Hope says quietly.

 

“I can’t,” Penelope sighs. “I can’t look her in the eyes and then leave her again. But I’m close, Hope. I really think I am. I’ve just gotta figure out the final pieces of the puzzle. Then I’m never going to leave her side again... If that’s what she wants still.”

 

“Oh trust me, it is,” Hope reassures her softly.

 

Penelope fidgets for a moment, before sighing. “Can you—“ she pauses, digging in her pocket before producing a folded piece of paper. “Can you give her this?”

 

Hope takes the note gently. She can practically feel the pain radiating from Penelope.

 

“Okay, I’ve gotta go,” Penelope declares after a few beats of silence.

 

“Be safe,” Hope says.

 

Penelope smirks. “Going soft on me already, Mikaelson?”

 

“Fuck off,” Hope grumbles.

 

“Your wish is my command,” and then in a cloud of smoke, Penelope is gone.

 

Hope stares down at the paper in her hand. How the fuck is she supposed to give this to Josie without fielding a thousand questions about how she acquired it?

 

In the end, Hope doesn’t have much time to consider it, because there’s three soft knocks on her door after only a couple minutes.

 

“Come in!”

 

The door swings open and in steps Josie.

 

_If only you had come two minutes earlier,_ Hope muses to herself.

 

“Hey, Jo,” She says instead. “What’s up?”

 

Josie hesitates a moment, scanning Hope’s room as if she’s searching for something. “Did you get a new perfume?”

 

Hope rolls her eyes. Of course Josie would recognize the lingering scent of Penelope’s expensive perfume. “Uh...”

 

Josie waits expectantly.

 

In a moment of panic, Hope thrusts out her arm, offering the folded slip of paper. “This is for you.”

 

Josie raises an eyebrow. “You know Lizzie has feelings for you, right? If this is some declaration of love...”

 

Hope blushes a deep red. “Uh— It’s um, it’s not from me.”

 

That confuses Josie even more, but she reaches out and cautiously accepts the note. “Then who is it from?”

 

Hope doesn’t respond.

 

“You’re being weird,” Josie rolls her eyes.

 

“What did you come here for, again?” Hope changes the subject.

 

“You weren’t answering your phone, so my dad sent me to get you. He needs your help with something.”

 

Hope nods, rubbing a hand over her face. “Okay, yeah. I’ll get dressed and head to his office.”

 

“Great,” Josie hums.

 

“Read the note,” Hope points at it, guiding Josie to the door.

 

Josie stares down at it, too distracted to even offer a goodbye to Hope as she closes the door.

 

She doesn’t really want to read the note. The last time she read a note turned out to be one of the worst days of her life, up there with the day Penelope broke up with her, the day she had to siphon the life out of her biological mother, and the day she got shot.

 

She has no idea why the hell Hope would be giving her a note, especially if it wasn’t from her.

 

Josie shoves the thought that the note might somehow be from Penelope out of her mind. That’s ridiculous, right? There’s no way that would happen. If anything, Jed would be the one to deliverer a message from his cousin.

 

Josie sighs, and begins to make her way to her room, hoping that Lizzie isn’t there so she can contemplate the pros and cons of reading the note in peace.

 

Of course, Josie isn’t that lucky. Lizzie is in fact in their shared room, sitting on her bed and staring at the wall without truly seeing it. She’s got that far away look in her eyes, and Josie can practically see the cogs turning in her mind.

 

“Lizzie?” Josie says quietly. “You okay?”

 

Lizzie’s gaze snaps up to meet Josie’s. “Hypothetically, if you had feelings for one of your closest friends, how would you go about that situation?”

 

Josie feels a pang in her chest. She was in the same position three years ago. With Penelope. Josie in that situation did little but pine after Penelope silently, along with half of the population of kids at Salvatore. Somehow Penelope didn’t have eyes for anyone but Josie. And Josie will spend every day of her life being grateful for the months she got to spend by Penelope’s side, both as her best friend and as her girlfriend (and if she’s being completely honest, as her enemy, too).

 

“You can just say you’re in love with Hope, Lizzie,” Josie calls her out.

 

Lizzie blushes a bright red. “I- no- uh- is it really that obvious?” she asks.

 

Josie smirks. “Only to anyone who’s paying attention.”

 

Lizzie chews on her bottom lip nervously. “What should I do? Do you think she has feeling for me, too? God, what if I tell her and she rejects me? I can’t lose her so soon after finallly getting her back.”

 

“Lizzie, relax. Hope has such heart eyes for you, it’s a little ridiculous,” Josie rolls her eyes.

 

“And...” Lizzie hesitates. “You wouldn’t be mad?”

 

Josie smiles softly. “My feelings for Hope vanished the day Penelope Park waltzed into my life.”

 

It’s Lizzie’s turn to roll her eyes. “You picked the one person I would never, ever go after, and it was a complete fucking accident. Figures.”

 

“You two would’ve made good friends,” Josie muses. “You’re a lot alike.”

 

“The only think me and Satan have in common is loving you,” Lizzie scoffs.

 

Josie frowns. She tries not the think about Penelope’s last words to her. She can’t believe she was so frozen that she couldn’t say it back.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie cringes. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Josie reassures her. “She loved me, you’re right. I just wish I had gotten the chance to say it back.”

 

“ _Loves you_ ,” Lizzie corrects almost instantly. “I’ll never really understand much about her, but I know she still loves you, even from wherever she is right now.”

 

Josie blinks back tears. “Hope’s with Dad right now, but you should tell her. You don’t want to miss your chance. If you both have feelings for each other, you should be together. Never take her for granted, Lizzie.”

 

Lizzie wipes the single tear that manages to escape Josie’s eyes. She presses a kiss to her sister’s forehead. “I’ll be back later, okay?”

 

Josie nods, watching as Lizzie struts out of the room with purpose. Josie assumes she’s going to go wait in Hope’s bedroom, probably trying to psych herself up.

 

With a sigh, Josie collapses onto her bed. She stares down at the note in her hand once again.

 

After what seems like hours, but is probably only a few minutes, Josie delicately begins to unfold the paper.

 

She nearly drops it when she sees she familiar loopy scrawl across it. Tears blur her vision once again.

 

Josie struggles to read the words, but after a few long moments, she manages to compose herself enough to actually be able to see.

 

_Please try to be happy, JoJo. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. I hope you’ll be able to understand that too, one day. Always Yours, Penelope_

 

It’s finished off with a heart scribbled next to Penelope’s name, and that’s when Josie truly breaks down and lets tears stream down her cheeks.

 

She’ll never love anyone the way she loves Penelope, even if she never sees the raven haired witch ever again.

 

God, Josie hopes she’ll get to see her again.

 

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. my twitter is @_iloveyou_iknow if you wanna yell at me there and see my subpar tweets.


End file.
